


Горек тот шторм

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Селиса обещала ему сына, и Станнис поверил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горек тот шторм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sore must be the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273536) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды ПЛиО на Фандомную Битву 2012 [здесь](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179508748.htm?oam)  
> Беты: Oscuro Libre, Варг Лайано, кошка Селедка

Селиса то и дело напоминала себе не торопиться, идти степенно — мейстер велел быть осторожней: живот пока ещё не было видно, но от волнения она могла потерять ребёнка, и рисковать не хотела. Долгие месяцы, с самой свадьбы, она ждала этого момента. Стражи в чёрно-жёлтых цветах Баратеонов, стоявшие у кабинета мужа, с интересом проводили её взглядом. Они не привыкли видеть здесь супругу Станниса, но пропустили без вопросов, хотя из-за возбуждения она даже забыла постучаться.

— Что такое? — рявкнул Станнис ещё прежде, чем дверь полностью открылась, но сегодня даже его раздражение не могло расстроить Селису. Он посмотрел на неё, как обычно, насупив брови, но всё же отложил перо и встал навстречу — никто бы не сказал, что он недостаточно почтителен с женой.

— Миледи, простите, я не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

Была в его манере говорить какая-то неуклюжесть, будто ему было неловко в присутствии супруги, и даже год брака ничего не изменил. Селиса присела в реверансе и улыбнулась ему, но это только заставило Станниса ещё больше смутиться.

— Милорд, у меня прекрасная новость, ради которой вы простите мне то, что я отрываю вас от работы, — он лишь сильнее нахмурился, но она совсем не удивилась. Наверно, для него не было такого, ради чего можно было бы отвлечься от работы. После брачной ночи он больше ни разу не оставался в её покоях до утра, но Селисе докладывали: встаёт он ещё затемно. Похоже, слабый интерес Роберта к государственным делам только подстегнул Станниса отнестись к работе мастера над кораблями Вестероса со всей серьёзностью. По его лицу была заметно нетерпение, но Селиса не перестала улыбаться. — Я жду ребёнка.

Его глаза расширились от удивления, но чувствовалось: он не верит. Станнис всегда осторожничал, ожидая подвоха, даже когда слышал хорошие вести или комплименты.

— Вы уверены?

— Я только что от мейстера, милорд. Он уверен.

Станнис сделал несколько шагов к ней, взглядом скользнув по животу, потом поднял глаза и, будто сам себе не веря, улыбнулся. Селиса ни разу до этого не видела улыбки мужа, даже на свадьбе — пир и празднество скорее ему досаждали. Даже в брачную ночь, которую испортил Роберт. Да и в другие ночи он не улыбался. Станнис никогда не был с ней жесток или груб, но, казалось, супружеские обязанности ему нисколько не интересны. По правде говоря, Селиса была благодарна, что он всегда делал всё быстро — она и сама получала мало удовольствия от его прикосновений. Даже в интимные моменты он хмурился и был сосредоточен вплоть до самого конца.

Но сейчас уголки его губ устремились вверх, и улыбка достигла даже глаз, обычно серьёзных и жестких, часто полных раздражения и обвинения и почти никогда — радости. Было видно: Станнис подыскивает слова, а когда так и не нашёл нужных, просто подошёл ближе и обнял её за плечи. Подрагивая от напряжения, он коснулся губами её лба, неловко целуя, чего не делал со свадьбы.

— Это будет мальчик, обещаю, — не вытерпев, выпалила Селиса. Было непривычно стоять в его объятьях, чувствовать рядом сильное тело. Станнис не любил, когда супруга трогала его, почти не подавал ей руки при дворе, и в спальне был скуп на нежности, но сегодня, похоже, был не против, даже крепче прижал к себе. Впервые от мысли о его силе Селиса затрепетала.

— Откуда вы знаете? — он опять нахмурился, но в голосе звучала надежда. Ещё при помолвке Станнис признался: он женится лишь ради наследника. Только мысль о сыне зажигала его глаза. У него даже голос менялся, когда он говорил о наследнике.

— Женщина знает, милорд. Матушка всегда говорила, что знала, когда носит под сердцем мальчика, и потом рождались мои братья. Я сейчас чувствую то же самое. 

Грубая ткань его одежды приятно тёрлась о щёку. Селиса была удивительно спокойна. Впервые она поняла, что имели в виду другие дамы, рассказывая, как любят объятья мужей. И Станнис выглядел изменившимся: он будто помолодел, почти не хмурился и, с этим новым живым огоньком в глазах, даже стал чем-то похож на Роберта. Он погладил её по плечу, немного неловко, но само внимание уже было приятно.

— Назовём сына Стеффоном, — после недолгого молчания голос мужа был тих и напряжён от сдерживаемых чувств. — В честь отца. Он был хорошим человеком.

Селиса кивнула, улыбаясь ему в плечо. Это имя подойдёт маленькому крепышу. Она представила сына похожим на Ренли: таким же красивым, с непокорной копной чёрных волос и голубыми глазами, не такими жёсткими, как у отца. И может быть, может муж даже хоть капельку полюбит её, если она исполнит его мечту. Любовь и Станнис плохо сочетались в голове, но ещё сегодня утром она не могла представить и его улыбки. Вдруг Станнис напрягся, а потом отстранился, будто смутился минутной слабости.

— Я не буду более отвлекать вас от работы, милорд, — тут же среагировала Селиса, не желая, чтобы её выгнали. Конечно, супруг никогда не поднимал на неё руки, но она боялась его гнева.

Станнис молча кивнул, и только когда она уже собралась уходить, удержал за локоть и положил руку — широкую, в шрамах — ей на живот. Селиса никогда не любила его руки, но на этот раз прикосновение было почти невесомым, и сложно было понять, чем вызвана такая нерешительность: неловкостью или заботой.

— Вы должны быть внимательны к себе, — голубые глаза проникали в самую душу. — Вам нельзя потерять этого ребёнка.

В словах было столько отчаяния, будто на кону стояла его жизнь. Настал черёд Селисы кивнуть. Она вышла, удивив улыбкой стражей, и подумала, что им придётся привыкнуть — с этого дня она собирается часто улыбаться.

 

***

— Это девочка, — слова резали не хуже ножа, такая последовала пронзающая боль. В глазах потемнело, и Станнис еле устоял на ногах. Он всё ещё пытался понять сказанное, когда мейстер усталым, но спокойным голосом нанёс ещё один удар: — Они обе очень слабы. Малышка совсем крохотная, но роды дались вашей супруге тяжело. По правде говоря, я сомневаюсь, что она ещё сможет понести.

Несколько часов ожидания и хождения по коридору. И теперь такое разочарование… Станнис сглотнул, держась рукой за стену. Во время родов он вздрагивал от каждого крика жены и всё ждал, когда можно будет взять долгожданного сына на руки.

За восемь месяцев ожидания безрадостный брак перестал казаться таким уж невыносимым. Станнис всё ещё не любил жену, вообще не испытывал к ней тёплых чувств. Сколько помнил себя, ему всегда было неловко в обществе женщин: они раздражали своими скучными разговорами, и он никогда не знал, как себя с ними вести. И с Селисой всё было точно так же. Однако даже её компания и необходимость делить с ней ложе казались небольшой ценой за сына, которого он мог бы воспитать правильно, а не потерять, как Ренли. Ожидание обещанного наследника вернуло в жизнь счастье, которого он не знал со дня смерти родителей.

Должно быть, какой-то слуга принёс стул, заметив побледневшего лорда — Станнис с благодарностью на него опустился. Колени подкашивались после долгого хождения по коридору. Станнис почувствовал незнакомое жжение в глазах, а когда поднял руку потереть их, с удивлением увидел на пальцах влагу. Последний раз он плакал ещё в детстве.

— Милорд? — Станнис поднял голову. Он видел мейстера размыто, и это сбивало с толку.— Вы в порядке?

Оцепенение от новости, наконец, начало спадать. Станнис моргнул, чтобы прояснился взгляд, и стал замечать посторонние звуки. Он огляделся: по коридору сновали слуги с полотенцами, перепачканными кровью. Станнис за всю жизнь ни разу не поморщился при виде крови, но сейчас его чуть не вырвало. Вся эта боль и кровь — и ради кого? Маленькой болезненной девчонки, которая может умереть в первый месяц, а если даже и выживет — что с ней делать потом? Смотреть, как она растёт и выходит замуж за какого-нибудь дурака, и как тот наследует скудные, пожалованные Робертом, земли? В который раз Станнис задумался, уж не смеются ли над ним боги.

Представив, как Роберт будет смеяться над ним: лорд Драконьего камня плачет как девчонка, Станнис стиснул зубы и вытер глаза. Злясь на потерю самообладания и, всё ещё не доверяя своему голосу (в горле стоял странный ком), он просто кивнул мейстеру.

— Хотите посмотреть на неё? 

Послышался плач младенца. Станнис думал, что испытает отцовскую гордость, но звук лишь причинил острую боль. Лорд медленно поднялся и остановился у открытой двери, не решаясь войти внутрь. От запаха крови немного кружилась голова. Супруга сидела, опираясь на подушки. Она выглядела измождённой, но безмятежной. Вся в поту, она улыбалась крохотному розовому существу на руках. Её улыбка померкла, когда она увидела Станниса.

Он всё надеялся, почувствовать хоть что-то, хоть толику радости, но всё заглушило разочарование. Как знакомо: однажды его уже поманили мечтой, чтобы потом отобрать её и всучить ненужную замену. Но когда Роберт отнял у него Штормовой Предел, заменив Драконьим камнем, Станнису хотя бы было на кого злиться, и злость утолила боль. Селису он мог винить разве что в ложной надежде, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы навсегда охладеть к ней.

— Ты говорила, что знаешь точно, — голос звучал хрипло, как после долгого крика.

— Я… Я так думала, — она крепче обняла ребёнка. — Простите меня… Но у нас будут ещё дети, обещаю. У нас будут сыновья, много сыновей. Может, вы хотите взглянуть на дочь?

Он не хотел, но так полагалось. Это ведь был его ребёнок, даже если и не того пола. Станнис всегда думал, что все младенцы выглядят одинаково, и даже то, что перед ним лежала собственная дочь, ничего не меняло. Он приблизился, чтобы посмотреть на малышку: мальчик выглядел бы так же, и Станнис зажмурился: горькие слёзы опять начали жечь глаза. 

— Как мы назовём её, милорд? — ещё никогда голос жены так не раздражал. Станнис даже не удостоил её взглядом, когда отвернулся от дочери.

— Решайте сами, — можно было бы назвать её Касанной, но не хотелось, видя нежеланную дочь, вспоминать о матери, которую он так сильно любил. Не хотелось вспоминать все те неприятные ночи в постели жены, когда он выполнял свой долг, видя, насколько противен ей. Вспоминать, как даже в спальне чувствовал себя лишним. Правда, к этому чувству он уже привык, пока рос с Робертом и Ренли. И ведь всё оказалось напрасно. Станнис ушёл до того, как Селиса успела что-либо сказать — ему бы не хватило терпения обсуждать сейчас имена.

Станнис отправился в свои покои, хотя на дворе был полдень. Он не хотел рисковать столкнуться с Робертом. Подначки брата было сложно перенести и в обычный день, а сегодня Станнис не верил, что сможет сохранить хладнокровие. Просто удивительно, как мало Роберт интересовался сыном, которого подарила его Ланнистерша. Станнис ничего не мог с собой поделать, но только больше ненавидел брата за лёгкость, с какой он отталкивает то, чего Станнису никогда не заполучить. К тому же Роберт, казалось, получал извращённое удовольствие, напоминая брату о горькой судьбе. Станнис никогда не понимал, чем заслужил такую ненависть, и сейчас он просто не смог бы её вынести.

Повезло, и на пути он никого не встретил. Это утешало, но слабо. В горле всё ещё стоял комок, и слёзы жгли глаза. Суеверия всегда были пустой болтовнёй для лорда Драконьего камня, наверно, дело было в словах мейстера — с отвратительной уверенностью Станнис понял; эта женщина никогда не подарит ему сыновей. Конечно, он не сдастся и не перестанет пытаться, но надежда последних месяцев разбилась вдребезги, и он пообещал себе больше ни на что не надеяться.

***

Давос сомневался, что леди Селиса захочет увидеть его, но всё равно пошёл в её покои, намереваясь поздравить Станниса, и весьма удивился, встретив идущего навстречу лорда. Пока Давос не кашлянул, Станнис, казалось, не замечал его.

— Я искал вас, милорд, — тихо сказал он и подошёл ближе. Станнис удивлённо уставился на него.

— И нашёл, — не похоже, что лорд обрадовался.

— Вы не с леди Селисой, — нахмурившись, спросил Давос: — Хорошо ли прошли роды?

Минуту Станнис просто смотрел на него, потом покачал головой и скрылся у себя. Дверь, оставленную открытой, Давос принял за приглашение. Размышляя, что же могло произойти, он неуверенно прошёл в покои лорда. Неужели леди Селиса потеряла ребёнка? Или, Семеро помилуйте, сама умерла?

Станнис налил им по полному кубку вина, чему Давос сильно удивился: лорд редко выпивал, да и тогда обычно разбавлял вино водой. В полуденном солнце Давос лучше, чем в тёмном коридоре рассмотрел молодого Баратеона. Тот был бледен, с тёмными кругами под воспалёнными глазами. Будь это кто другой, Давос решил бы, что он плакал.

Станнис так и стоял посреди комнаты с кубками в руках.

— Она родила дочь, — прошептал он.

От облегчения Давос хотел было тут же поздравить Станниса, но вовремя остановился. За последние месяцы не было ни дня, когда Станнис не говорил бы о сыне и о том, что покажет ему и чему научит. Давос никогда не подозревал, что его молодой, но такой печальный и серьёзный лорд может столько улыбаться. И Давос делился своими историями, рассказывал о сыновьях и их проделках. Как однажды Дейл упал в море и чуть не утонул, как люди часто принимали Оларда и Матоса за близнецов, как храбрый и упрямый Марик всегда пытался доказать, что он не хуже старших братьев, как маленький Деван только учится ходить. Когда Мария в первый раз понесла, Давос был так счастлив, что ему было совершенно всё равно, мальчик родится или девочка. Но он свою жену любил, а Станнис женился ради наследника.

— Ваша жена ещё молода, милорд, — Давос тщательно подбирал слова. — Она ещё родит вам других детей, мальчиков и девочек.

Лорд зло посмотрел на него: в глазах поднималась буря. Злость Станниса отличалась от гнева Роберта, но, скрытая, была ещё страшней. Он сжал зубы, пытаясь справиться с собой.

— Мейстер говорит, она может не выдержать ещё одни роды, — было заметно, скольких усилий Станнису требуется, чтобы голос звучал ровно. А ещё он улыбался той горькой улыбкой, от которой Давос отвык за последние месяцы. — Мне стоило жениться на дочери плотника. Они повыносливей. 

— Вы же знаете этих мейстеров, милорд. Боятся каждого чиха. Вашей жене, наверно, надо просто больше времени, чтобы поправиться…

— Оставь эти банальности, Давос. Я готов их выслушивать от кого угодно, но не от тебя, — в голосе чувствовалось нетерпение и боль. Давос подошёл ближе, не зная, что делать, и осторожно взял кубок, который Станнис вручил ему перед тем, как залпом выпить свой.

— Разве я слишком многого хотел? — после недолгого молчания произнёс Станнис, сердито взглянув на Давоса, будто ожидая ответа. — Мне не так уж и много было надо от неё, и даже эту малость она не смогла дать. Мне не нужны были ни её любовь, ни дружба. Я только хотел сына… — голос подвёл его, оборвавшись на полуслове. Давос вынул кубок из внезапно задрожавшей руки, и лорд не стал возражать, лишь сжал пальцы в кулак.

Понимая, что разозлит Станниса, Давос все же подметил: 

— Это не её вина. Он не любил жену лорда, она смотрела на него, как на грязь, но ему было жаль её. Легко было представить реакцию Станниса на случившееся. Раньше он был просто холоден с ней, теперь отгородится ледяной стеной.

— Я знаю, она не виновата, — выкрикнул Станнис. — О, как мне хочется, чтобы был кто-то, кого можно было бы обвинить… — он снова прервал себя. Давос знал, Станнис не верит ни в богов, ни в судьбу, живёт без веры и примет, и, тем не менее, часто задумывался, почему мир постоянно отказывает Станнису, исполняет все желания других.

Станнис посмотрел на него полными боли глазами, и у Давоса сжалось сердце. Он хотел как-то утешить лорда, но что может утешить человека, потерявшего последнее обещание счастья?

— У тебя пять сыновей, Давос, пять…И если кто и заслуживает иметь пять сыновей, так это ты. Но разве я не заслуживаю даже одного? Разве я не заслуживаю хоть чего-нибудь?

— Вы заслуживаете многого, милорд, — ответил Давос. Обычно он не стал бы прикасаться к лорду, но никогда ещё Станнис не был так близок. Он часто бывал рассержен — обычно на Роберта - но всегда справлялся со своей злостью. Однако, получив от судьбы удар, в котором некого обвинить, оказался беспомощен. Давос положил руку с обрубленными пальцами Станнису на плечо и порадовался, когда тот не стряхнул её. Мышцы под рукой дрожали от напряжения.

— Вы всегда говорили, что лорд должен быть честен ещё и потому, что мир несправедлив. Что вы всегда наградите меня по заслугам, но мне не стоит ждать того же от других.

Станнис расслабился и положил поверх его руки свою, сильную и твёрдую, будто желая продлить прикосновение. Давос иногда забывал, что Станнис младше, таким серьёзным и мудрым тот обычно был. Этот неулыбчивый молодой человек слишком быстро повзрослел во время осады Штормового Предела. Он загрубел от войны и унижения, но удержал замок, хотя всё было против него. Но сейчас Станнис больше походил на того оголодавшего, измождённого паренька который хотел только лечь и умереть, и лишь воля и решимость помогли ему удержаться.

— Как глупо было надеяться, — дыхание Станниса обдувало Давосу запястье.

— Все надеются, милорд, не стоит себя за это бранить.

— Надежда — для глупцов и юнцов, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Я выполню свой долг перед дочерью.

«Да, но ты никогда не полюбишь ещё, всегда будешь видеть в ней лишь сына, который так и не родился». Давос не стал произносить это вслух, а только кивнул, сжав рукой плечо. Лорд всё не отпускал его и на мгновенье стиснул обрубленные пальцы почти до боли. Не в первый раз Давос подивился, сколько Станнис может вынести, даже теперь, когда его последняя надежда утонула в горечи.

— И перед женой, — помолчав, уже спокойнее добавил Станнис. Казалось, кроме долга, остальные стопы его существования пали. — Ты прав, Давос. «Возможно, не понесёт» не значит «не понесёт», и она ещё может дать мне сына, — не похоже, что он верил в свои слова. Давос не ответил: ему нечем было утешить лорда, а обнадёживающую ложь тот терпеть не мог.

Станнис снял его руку с плеча, но не выпустил из своей. Какое-то время он смотрел вниз, будто заворожённый обрубленными фалангами. Давос сам не заметил, как поднёс другую руку к мешочку на шее.

— Жизнь добра к тебе, контрабандист, — произнёс Станнис без зависти. Он так легко обижался, но никогда не отказывал в праве на счастье Давосу.

— Нет, милорд, вы добры ко мне. Остальное… Жена родила мне сыновей, но Вы дали возможности их накормить и одеть, вы показали, какими я должен их вырастить, чтобы они стали лучше меня, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Жизнь наградила меня так же несправедливо, как вас наказала.

— Никто не заслуживает этой награды больше тебя, Давос, — перед тем, как отпустить, Станнис провёл по обрубкам пальцем. На его лицо вновь возвращалась каменная маска: челюсть сжата, каждая мышца напряжена, брови нахмурены. Но глаза выдавали боль.

— Мне нужно вернуться в кабинет, слишком рано отдыхать, — в голосе лорда опять звучала сталь.

— Не мне говорить вам, что делать…

— Но ты всё равно скажешь, — сухо вставил Станнис. Давос только улыбнулся.

— Вам надо не работать, а отдохнуть. Вы же почти не спали последние дни и еле стоите на ногах.

— Напомни-ка мне, когда это я дал тебе позволение дерзить? — проворчал Станнис, но Давос пропустил слова мимо ушей. Хорошо, что Станнис разговорился: чем мрачнее он был, тем меньше говорил.

— Когда посвятили в рыцари. И велели не думать, будто это делает меня подхалимом, — Давос до сих пор помнил ужин со Станнисом после посвящения.

_— Что же делают рыцари, милорд?_

_— Судя по моим сверстникам, рыцари ходят по портным и борделям, шутят и льстят, и стараются не делать ничего полезного._   


Давос не сразу тогда понял — Станнис пошутил. Он расхохотался и почти пропустил улыбку лорда. В те дни даже Станнис верил, что победа Роберта изменит всё к лучшему.

— Вам нужно отдыхать. Я пойду, — Станнис ценил его честность, но для такого тяжелого дня уже наслушался правды.

— Нет, останься, — тихо попросил Станнис. Он поднял кубок и допил вино. — Я всё равно не усну. Останься.

И Давос остался. Он всегда будет рядом, когда нужен Станнису.


End file.
